1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a voice-inputting function, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument which is adapted to detect the pitch name of a voice input thereto and then perform display and control based on the detected pitch name.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an electronic musical instrument having a voice-inputting function, which includes voice input means for inputting a voice thereto, and has functions of detecting the pitch of the input voice, determining a pitch name corresponding to the detected pitch to indicate the pitch name and/or a note therefor on a display, or lighting display devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LED's), provided, respectively, for performance-operating elements, such as keys of a keyboard. Further, there has also been proposed an electronic musical instrument which has a guide function of inhibiting generation of only musical tones for a performance part selected by the player, subjecting the other parts to automatic performance, and at the same time displaying performance data of the performance part played by the player on LED's, when the player plays automatic performance by reading stored data of pieces of music from a memory. Electronic musical instruments having the above-mentioned guide function include a type which is adapted to light corresponding ones of LED's provided, respectively, for performance-operating elements, based on data of a piece of music selected for performance, and at the same time holds the automatic performance on standby until the player operates performance-operating elements corresponding to the lighted LED's.
However, the first-mentioned conventional electronic musical instrument, which determines a pitch name according to the pitch of an input voice and lights a corresponding LED, is not controlled such that when there is no inputting of a voice for a certain time period, this is detected and then the corresponding LED indicating the pitch name is turned off. As a result, when no voice continues to be input, an indication caused by previous inputting of a voice continues to be displayed to give a false impression that voices continue to be input to the instrument, causing a sense of incoherency. Further, the second-mentioned conventional electronic musical instrument having the guide function has a disadvantage that the automatic performance frequency stops or the standby mode in which the automatic performance is interrupted lasts for a long time, when an unskilled player plays the instrument, which prevents the player from enjoying playing the instrument.
Further, the conventional electronic musical instruments could not provide means for helping a player practice giving performance on a piece of music which he can sing but cannot play thereon.